Blazing Eyes
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: A oneshot written in fragments, showing the changes in Dally's eyes based on his thoughts and feelings throughout his life and during the events of the book. No pairings intended.


**Blazing Eyes**

_**Author's Note: **__I've always thought that you can tell a lot about a person from their eyes. To me, eyes have always been one of the most fascinating things about people. Dally's eyes certainly intrigued me, and I think that they, along with his personality and feelings, likely changed. I loved S.E. Hinton's description of his "blazing" eyes, which is why that phrase is used a few times in the story and is the title of this piece (I had quite a difficult time deciding on the title, but that sounded better than anything else I could think of and seemed to fit it better as well.)_

_This is a rather unusual style of writing for me, but I liked the idea and decided to try it out. Please let me know what you think of this, as I'm quite curious to see if anyone else thinks of Dally's eyes the way I do. _

_Like all my Outsiders writing thus far, this has no pairings!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Outsiders._

Soft blue eyes, happy and carefree, staring with wonder at everything, not knowing what the world contains.

Questioning eyes, wondering why people hate, why parents don't care about their sons, why the world is such a bitter place.

Fearful, wide eyes, going to jail for the first time, failing to mask the worry he can't help but feel.

Tear-filled eyes, trying to survive in a place far too tough for a ten year old.

Narrowed eyes, a realization of what he needs to become.

Blazing blue eyes, now he knows why people hate, why sons don't care about their parents, why the world is such a bitter place.

Indifferent eyes, or at least that's how they appear, now that he's learned to control the emotions he displays.

Caring eyes, matched with a hint of a smile, something he hasn't done in years, as he looks upon the members of his gang.

Friendly eyes, for even a tough Greaser is allowed to care about some things, some people, isn't he?

Calm eyes, because he can't let Johnny see the panic, so he tells him that he did well, killing the Soc, even as he thinks the opposite.

Softened eyes, for just a minute, no more, as he watches the two younger Greasers walk away.

Blank eyes as he's interrogated, a process he's become so familiar with over the years.

Relieved eyes, happy to see the boys safe in the church.

Hurt filled eyes, although he tries to hide them, as Johnny asks if his parents have asked about him.

Wide, horrified, disbelieving eyes as Johnny says he's going to turn himself in.

Hating eyes, aimed inwardly this time, as Ponyboy and Johnny rescue the children from the church. He should never have brought them here, never have told them to come. He should have stopped them from getting out of the car. He should have done something.

Squinting eyes, trying to see through the smoke and the haze, trying to pull Johnny out before it's too late.

Closed eyes as he's wheeled into the hospital, but that doesn't stop him from talking.

Rueful eyes as he talks to Tim, wishing he could be in the rumble.

Innocent eyes, or masquerading as such, asking how Johnny is when Pony and Two-Bit come.

Blazing eyes, wanting revenge. On the Socs, on his parents, on Johnny's parents, on the fuzz, on the world.

Determined eyes, fighting regardless of the consequences.

Anxious eyes, not able to get to the hospital fast enough.

Daring eyes, just waiting for the nurse to say that they can't see Johnny.

Savoring eyes, trying to vacuum Johnny's presence, not wanting to waste a moment.

Tear-filled eyes, for the first time in seven years, banging on the wall with his fist, in denial of reality.

Wild eyes, feeling lost in the world again, feeling like he did at ten years old.

Calculating eyes, forming a plan.

Nearly apologetic eyes, watching his gang, minus one member, run towards him. Pulling the heater out, not bothering to aim more precisely than the cops' general direction.

Determined blue eyes, shining in the light of the street lamp as he fell, blazing one last time.

_Author's Note: What did you think? Please review, I'd really appreciate feedback!_


End file.
